GB Megazord
The GB Megazord is the combined Megazord form of the Cybuddies & the first three Zord Attack Vehicles. The heads of the Cybuddies form the control panels for the Megazord & other combined forms. Overview The GB Megazord is armed with the Booster Sword, which has pieces of the Rabbit Copter on the Cheetah Racer's sword. On its left arm is the Rabbit Copter's helicopter blades, which can create a force field (albeit very small) to protect itself from damage. The finisher of the GB Megazord is the Dimension Crash, where the wheels & rear amplifiers of the Gorilla Loader emit a field that paralyzes the Virazord in its tracks, then slashes with the Enetron-powered Booster Sword. Later in the series, the Venjix Computer Network was able to complete the new Virazord, the Virazord Delta Unit, which was capable of stopping the Dimension Crash. However, this is solved through a new finisher move, Explosion Kick, where it concentrates its Enetron onto one of its feet to perform a destructive kicking attack at the enemy. History Fighting alongside their 19 Power Rangers predecessors as well as the Riders against the combined Valkyrie Armada Alliance, the Second Generation Ranger Operators deployed their Zord Attack Vehicles to face the enlarged Prince Vekar & Emperor Mavro. Forming the GB Megazord to engage the two giant villains, the battle took an unexpected turn when a Xaviax-possessed Kamen Rider Wing Knight combined the Armada Mothership & the Spiderbase into the Valkyrie Armada Megazord which he commandeered, destroying Vekar & Mavro before blasting back the GB Megazord to the point that Ranger Yellow 2.0 was forced out of the Megazord. Rescued by Astro Rider, Ranger Yellow 2.0 requested that he take her place to which he obliged, bringing with him a pair of Super Switches provided by Jeong. Installing enlarged Super-1 Rocket Modules on the GB Megazord's arms, Astro Rider successfully pushed back the Valkyrie Armada Megazord, taking the battle into space. Co-ordinating with Ranger Red 2.0 & Ranger Blue 2.0 to perform a swing-by using Saturn's gravity as a boost, Astro Rider installed the Super-3 Drill Modules on the GB Megazord's legs, allowing the Megazord to perform a kick attack which destroyed the Valkyrie Armada Megazord. Other Combinations GB Megazord: Rocket Mode The GB Megazord: Rocket Mode is the fusion combination of the GB Megazord & the Rocket Switch Super-1 of Astro Rider. It makes its first appearance after Kamen Rider Wing Knight--while under the possession & influence of Xaviax--takes over the Valkyrie Armada Megazord. When Amy is knocked out of the GB Megazord, Astro Rider saves her & she asks for him to take her spot. One of Astro Rider's friends, Jeong, gives him the Super-1 & Super-3 switches to use in this fight, where the megazords take the fight into space. GB Megazord: Rocket Drill Mode The GB Megazord: Rocket Drill Mode is the fusion combination of the GB Megazord & the Rocket & Drill Super Switches of Astro Rider. It makes its first appearance in the battle with the Valkyrie Armada Megazord. Mechatron Megazord Cockpit Notes See Also *Tokumei Sentai Go-BusterOh - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters Category:GB Category:Megazord